


All wrapped up in a pretty bow

by aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Gavin has a surprise for Conrad.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	All wrapped up in a pretty bow

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RK900!! here's a little Reed900 smut!!

Conrad made his way into his and Gavin's shared flat and took off his shoes. Work has been really stressful and all he wanted to do was relax. He was immediately greeted by Gavin's Sphinx, Prissy.

Conrad picked her up and rubbed her underneath her chin "Hope your day was better than mine" he said as she rubbed against his chest

"Hey Conrad, that you?" Gavin asked from the bedroom.

Conrad smiled and rolled his eyes at the sound of his boyfriend's voice "Who else would it be, Gavin?"

"Oh fuck off. I have a surprise for you"

Conrad raised and eyebrow and turned to the bedroom "A surprise? What is it?"

"Come here and find out,dumbass" Gavin said. Although it it lacked any real venom or bite. 

Conrad put Prissy to to the floor and she immediately ran off to go play with her scratching post. Conrad made his way to the bedroom not knowing what to expect. Gavin wasn't that big on surprises or birthdays. He sometimes didn't even celebrate his own.

Once Conrad opened the door his jaw almost dropped. There was Gavin sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, he was wearing a matching set of peach colored lingerie , with a red bow tied to his waist and he had the biggest most goofiest grin on his face.

"I..I" Conrad stuttered. He tried to find the words but they just couldn't come out 

"You didn't malfunction on me did you, Conrad?" 

"No I... You look amazing in that"

"You gonna just stand there or are you gonna come here?"

After Gavin said that Conrad immediately walked over and pulled Gavin into a heated kiss. Gavin returned to kiss and wrapped both his legs around Conrad's waist.

"So beautiful" Conrad muttered as he placed wet kisses on Gavin's neck. 

"Conrad. Please baby" Gavin whined bucking his hips into Conrad's 

Conrad chuckled and pulled away "Don't worry baby. Just let me unwrap my present first" He grabbed onto the bow and pulled slowly untied it watching it drop to the floor. He then took his time undressing Gavin, all while placing hickeys on every inch of his skin.

"Fuck,baby. You're wearing way too much" Gavin said as he took Conrad's jacket off and threw it to the floor. 

Conrad slowly started slip out of shirt,then pants, then his boxers. Once they were both undressed he pulled Gavin into another kiss letting his tongue roam the shorter man's mouth while slowly stroking his cock.

"Please" Gavin whined as he bucked his hips again.

"Please what, kitten?" Conrad said his voice deep and low.

"Please fuck me. Need you inside right now. Need you to fill your kitten up"

That was all Conrad needed to hear as the grabbed Gavin by the legs and slowly thrusted into him. Gavin moaned and arched off the bed but Conrad held him down. He pulled out until only the tip remained and then slammed back into. Gavin was moaning and arching his back while Conrad started a slow pace.

"Fuck,Gav you feel so good. So got for me" Conrad started slowly pumping Gavin's cock in time to his thrusting.

"Don't stop baby. Please don't. Harder, Faster" Gavin moaned as he fisted the sheets in one hand.

The headboard slammed into the wall and the bed squeak with every thrust.

Conrad would sometimes change angles and hit that one spot that had Gavin screaming so loud he was sure that the neighbors would complain. But he didn't care. All that mattered was Gavin and the pleasure they were both feeling.

Conrad's growled as he felt that familiar knot in his stomach. He was getting close. And he could tell by the way Gavin was squeezing around him that he was too.

"Please baby cum inside me. Fill your kitten up. Need to feel you"

Conrad growled and his hips stilled as he came inside of Gavin. Gavin came not soon after coating both their stomachs. 

They both had came down from the high Conrad pulled out and flopped down bedside Gavin who still panting.

"Fuck that was incredible" Gavin panted out.

Conrad laughed and nodded "The best we've had" he then pulled Gavin up to his chest kissed his temple.

"So I guess this means that you liked your present?" Gavin asked as felt his hair being stroked.

"More than liked it. I LOVED it. Maybe you could wear it again sometime"

"Maybe"

"And maybe the cat ears and tail too?"

Gavin gave him a look that simple said 'don't push your luck'

"Alright, alright. It was worth a try"

"Happy birthday, Conrad" Gavin whispered sweetly into his boyfriend's ear.

"Thank you, love" Conrad whispered back as he fell into stasis while listening to the sound of Gavin's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this present for our soft boy RK900. If you want to come yell at me my Twitter is @connorsrobocock Or leave a comment!!


End file.
